


Sunlit parable

by laughingpineapple



Category: INSIDE (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Its example rests on that distant shore.





	Sunlit parable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/gifts).

What happens is, it becomes a symbol. A researcher who wasn’t there on the Day of the Huddle, but heard the tale from a colleague of a colleague, feels trapped one day and uses it as a metaphor; it catches on. From mouth to mouth, it comes to mean imperfect unity, strength in numbers, striving against all odds. It came together in pain, it broke through, it got out. The story resonates. Pink masses of limbs are spray-painted on factory walls in defiance.

Eventually, humanity barrels out of this cage of their own devising, and they are inside no more.


End file.
